


Wisdom

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sheppard's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom

"So, forty?" Ronon asked through a mouthful of cake. "Forty what?"

Before John could answer Rodney leaned in and said, "Forty years. Earth years. That would be...let's see...fifty three point seven years on Sateda".

"Huh," Ronon said.

John didn't like the way Ronon's brows rose.

"And," Rodney continued, pointing toward Teyla. "On Athos, thirty nine point three four years."

John really, really didn't like the way Teyla turned to look at him. Even worse, after scrutinizing his face, Teyla nodded.

"What?" John asked. It would be nice if she could act a little surprised. After all he didn't think he really looked forty. Not that he knew what forty looked like anymore. One thing he did know for sure was that it didn't look like the person who looked back at him in the mirror that morning.

Teyla finally smiled at him. "Happy Birthday, John."

"Thank you." He really wasn't sure what that smile meant.

"Actually, you are nearing the age of our elders," she said. "The wise ones of our village." Now she finally did look surprised, much to John's chagrin.

"I can be a wise one," John protested. He kicked Rodney under the table as Rodney muttered 'more like wise-ass'.

Rodney glared at him. "Wisdom not withstanding, he's sort of like an elder. I mean look," he pointed, wagging his finger, "those little lines around his eyes?"

Teyla and Ronon pressed in close, one on either side of him. "Yes, I see what you mean," Teyla said.

"That and the gray hair," Ronon added.

John's hand went to his head defensively.

"It kind of glints in the sunlight," Ronon said.

"Oh great," said Rodney. "He's going to give us away to the Wraith because of it. Can't you use a little hair dye or something?"

"No," John said, scowling at them all. He grabbed his plate and pushed his seat away from the table. "You know, you'll all be forty some day, too."

"Excuse me--"

John looked up to see that he had pushed his chair directly in the path of Dr. Esposito --cute Dr. Esposito of the long luxurious hair and perky smile. "Sorry," he said.

"Oh, hey, happy birthday, Colonel Sheppard!" She raised a forkful of cake in a toast before sliding it past her shapely lips and into her mouth.

John smiled his most engaging smile. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate that."

Yup, he still had it. He slouched in his chair and beamed at her.

"I hope you're enjoying it." She wiped a spot of frosting from her lips and smiled at him again.

"I certainly am." He moved his feet so Rodney couldn't reach them.

"I'm so glad," she said. "You know, my father turned forty last year, and he was depressed for months. I so don't get that." She patted his shoulder. "Have a good one!"

John's smile froze on his face as she bounced away. Then he dropped his plate on the table and sighed. Loudly. But not loud enough to drown out the snickering from his tablemates.

"Forty-three point six in Atlantean years," Rodney told him. "Although that's not counting the six months you spent in the time dilation field."

"Are you going to finish that frosting?" Ronon asked.

***

"I don't know, Rodney, I might be too old to get it up," John said as Rodney crawled over his body. Which was a lie, of course--John had gotten hard the moment Rodney had pushed him down onto the bed.

"Don't worry, John." Rodney sat back and unfastened John's pants. "Despite your advanced years? You're still the prettiest Colonel on base."

Somewhat mollified, John said, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm saying it so we can get on with the sex." Rodney tugged on John's pants.

John lifted his hips and tried to glare at Rodney, even though it was hard to glare at someone who was undressing him with a big lewd smile on his face. "I'm trying to have midlife crisis here if you don't mind," John said.

Rodney eyed John's very erect cock, then stroked it happily. "Hmmm. You're certainly not having one down here. Although, hey, never saw that before." He bent lower, his breath tickling the inside of John's thigh.

"What?"

"Gray pubic hair."

"Where? Rodney--" John tried to sit up, but Rodney pushed him back down and sucked on his cock and John decided that maybe with age did come wisdom, because he was smart enough to be having sex with Rodney so maybe this getting older thing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
